


《New World》

by starry20rooftop



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry20rooftop/pseuds/starry20rooftop
Summary: 「我要的是你的反應，好的，壞的，讓你感到羞恥的，讓你感到愉悅的，只要是我給你的都要表現出來，不要讓我重複第四遍。」





	《New World》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhimothedude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimothedude/gifts).



> 送給某泥塑怪  
> //  
> 綑綁Play，嚴重OOC警告。  
> 對不起我又毀了自己想寫的設定.......  
> 

George站在房門前，再三確認這是他要找的地方才伸手叩門。  
對方似乎早已經為自己這位陌生的訪客做好了萬全的準備，很快房間裡頭的人就打開了門。  
從那刻開始，他進入了一個全新的世界。

//

「首先，我們該先訂下些規則再開始。我該怎樣稱呼你？」穿著寬鬆黑色衣物的亞裔男孩托起了看來有些重量的眼鏡。  
「可以叫我Shadow，太陽下出現的那個Shadow。」沒有人會用真名混圈這種簡單的情報George還是知道的。  
「我叫Carpe，接觸繩縛快兩年了，」本來就沒甚麼表情的男孩露出了第一個笑容。「我也算是有點經驗的，你可以放心。」  
本來就顯得幼嫩的亞洲臉龐讓George萌生了「這個男孩挺可愛」的念頭。  
雖然對著一個待會要綁著自己的人抱有這樣的想法好像有哪裡不對。

「safe word就直接用燈號代替吧，覺得要馬上停下的話給我一個V手勢，就像這樣。」男孩抬起了比George想像中更纖細的手臂，朝著George示範了一個完美的V。  
George點了點頭示意自己能了解眼前這位擁有頗多繩縛經驗者說的話。「我想問，整個過程大概需要多久？我的意思是，我整個人會離開地面多久？」  
「時間因人而異，大概五到十分鐘左右。我會一直詢問你的狀況的，只要誠實地告訴我就可以了。」男孩薄如紙的身板直立於地板上，「可以的話去那邊準備吧！」

//

在Carpe點算他的道具時George才有機會認真觀察這個遊戲室。沒有他想像中花俏，甚至稱得上簡樸的遊戲室最顯眼，比他還要高上不少的三角錐體的鐵架坐落在床邊，床上整齊擺放的道具讓George有種莫名安心的感覺。  
至少他應該是找對了人。後來他問別人才知道他們這種年紀中有兩年經驗的人寥寥可數，大概是一隻手應該可以數得完的程度。  
「那個…道具就是你看到的這些，我不會再加其他道具了，這是規矩所限，也是為了大家安全著想。」Carpe看見George呆站著，忍不住開口提醒面前這位比他高上半個頭的俄羅斯男人，頓了頓又接自己的話，  
「你準備好的話就可以脫衣服開始了。」  
George不知道原來玩繩縛還要脫衣服，但顯然身為初步者他沒有質疑Carpe的能力。

//

黑色布料嚴密地遮擋George的視線，這時的George才有點自己身處於這場遊戲中的實感。剩餘的感官彷彿放大了百倍，他能聽到相信是Carpe在解大麻繩的聲音，然後房間的某處響起了音樂。他平日沒有深入研究亞洲文化，但他知道這些旋律大概是來自東洋的島國，因為這音樂讓他聯想到那種身形矯健的忍者走在化身成鋼索的琴弦上，看上去岌岌可危但實質穩如泰山的情境。  
Carpe沒有給他繼續幻想的機會，在那短短的時間裡Carpe已經用第一條麻繩把他的雙手綁到身前做了一個手銬縛。然後他的手被人向前扯，示意他向前走到三角鐵架中間。  
「接下來要開始綁身體，記得我跟你說的，想要停的時候不要逞強。」Carpe的聲音輕飄飄的語氣卻出乎意料地堅定。  
失去視力的他能感知到男孩不斷來回走動，回來時帶著繩子繼續他的工序。Carpe的手法很聰明，他盡可能在調節鬆緊度的時候減少皮膚與繩子的摩擦。早已處理過的麻繩貼上皮膚時沒有任何異樣的感覺，硬是要說的話有點涼，不過這不能怪缺乏溫度的無機物。雖然看不見Carpe手上忙碌的工作，但固定好在身上的繩子告訴 George，Carpe在用他靈巧的手指隨著音樂的節奏快速地打結。George的手被反剪在背，環繞在胸前的繩越來越多，他的呼吸也越來越急促。麻繩沒有限制他的呼吸但他總覺得這些束縛使他呼吸絮亂，自己就像個被五花大綁等著帶到街上遊街示眾的犯人。他嘗試去調整吐氣的速度，同時把腦海裡那些亂七八糟的思想踢走，試圖製造自己沒那麼緊張的假象。  
然後他的下半臉被人牢牢按住，連他僅餘能自救的方法都被那人準確地扼殺在搖籃中，徹底失去讓氧氣進入身體的機會。  
「不要做無謂的掙扎，給我誠實面對自己的反應，別以為你能逃出我的雙眼。」此刻的Carpe跟剛才聊天的Carpe判若兩人：那個Carpe是隨和友善的，甚至稱得上可愛，但這個Carpe冷淡得讓他心寒。Carpe的聲音讓他摸不清字句之間的情緒，帶上一身狠勁的Carpe有著一種上位者的氣息，彰顯著自己在這場遊戲裡絕對的控制權。達到威嚇效果的Carpe鬆開了封鎖氧氣來源的雙手，繼續埋首於綑綁的程序裡。

//

George再次聽到Carpe的聲音時繩子已經纏繞在他身體每一個外露的肢體，不需要雙眼確認也知道這副身軀早已不屬於自己了。  
麻繩摩擦後頸部皮膚的觸感從神經傳達到大腦表皮，怪異的感覺令George忍不住顫抖。輕輕施力，繩子的主人不費吹呼之力就能逼使George垂下頭。  
「我要的是你的反應，好的，壞的，讓你感到羞恥的，讓你感到愉悅的，只要是我給你的都要表現出來，不要讓我重複第四遍。」施力者把自己的額頭貼上低垂的額頭，溫熱的氣息噴灑在彼此的面頰上。

George有那麼一瞬間幾乎以為Carpe要吻他，然而他感覺到自己下身可恥地想要勃起。

「繼續？」  
George發現自己的後頸的枷鎖被解除的那刻他馬上點了點頭。  
也許這是他有生以來最快的一次的點頭。

Carpe把George背上的某幾個結解開，其後又把繩子的末端接駁到好幾條粗麻繩上，再把粗麻繩穿過在鐵架頂端吊點向下延伸的安全扣。重複數次後的他捉緊麻繩，用力扯向地面。  
幾番拉扯後George的腳尖已經離開地板有一定的高度，凌空的George彷似是坐上了某個樂園裡的過山車，明知道自己在下墜但被繩子所造的安全裝置緊緊地箍著。

//

不消幾分鐘George直立的姿勢變成了與地面成水平線的姿勢，根據Carpe所講的這叫海老縛，而Carpe在詢問他的狀況後短暫地離開George能感知的範圍。Carpe再回來的時候輕輕撥過他身上的麻繩，隨著瘦削有力的手臂向前一推，他整個人被推離鐵架的中心點，隨著物理定律隨意擺動。  
不斷的搖擺讓George有點頭昏腦脹，  
而喚醒他的是Carpe執在手裡的皮鞭。  
特製皮鞭打在皮膚上可算是雷聲大雨點小，皮鞭劃破空氣與肌肉碰撞清脆力俐落的聲音響亮得讓人心驚膽顫，George卻沒有得到意料中的痛感，皮鞭細碎的尾部落在四肢上更像是一種強烈的愛撫。George忍不住在想像在鞭笞自己的人的表情，主導整個遊戲的男孩看到俄羅斯人白晢的皮膚因受外物刺激漸漸發紅，應該和自己一樣感到異常興奮，他可能是在笑…不，他不會笑的，遊戲裡高傲的他不能隨意笑出來。  
綑綁者又把懸空的男人調得更高，方便自己跪著跟他說話。  
「覺得很爽嗎？為甚麼不叫出聲？嗯？下面都站起了還嘴硬？」施虐者每一句都伴隨一下抽打使George意識到這種行為本質上是一個懲罰。  
雖然他完全沒有被懲罰的感覺。

下身一陣冰涼濕潤的觸感讓搖盪中的男人倒抽了一口涼氣，他想他大概知道那是甚麼，是在床上看過的性玩具。內裡佈滿模仿人體甬道形狀凹凸不平的凝膠狀體按摩著敏感的龜頭和柱身，George鎖不緊的唇角漏出低吟。  
「嗚嗚…嗚……」  
George呼吸一滯，他確信耳邊的嗚叫聲和漬漬水聲均不是從他口中發出，那麼只剩下一個可能性，就是……  
「有這麼舒服的嗎？用這個玩意也能讓你爽的話，」Carpe又拱前身子，幾乎以俯伏的姿勢在George的後頸喃喃細語，「如果換成嘴巴你豈不是要馬上射出來了呵呵。」  
George想要反駁，可惜他沒有這個權力。

Carpe套弄和嬌喘的頻率不斷攀升，他內心的防線漸漸被擊潰崩塌。  
「舒服就叫出來，像我這樣……」色氣的聲音混合著空氣是惡魔赤裸裸的煽惑，誘導著他放下自己沒用的尊嚴和冰冷的面具。  
他還是向惡魔低下了頭。放鬆了緊閉的雙唇，乾渴的喉嚨發出沙啞又難耐的呻吟，與那堪比塞壬歌聲的喘息聲在遊戲室交疊。  
他全身的熱源衝往下半身，連帶他的性慾和壓力一同釋放。

頭昏腦脹的他最後的記憶是雙眼再次暴露在光源下後落入了一個溫暖的懷抱，在塞壬的撫摸和安慰中，他又輕輕地閉上了眼睛。

END


End file.
